mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy is not the only character known for making silly faces. Other characters also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences, or sometimes intentionally. Season one Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Snips derping S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lying Applejack S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! VeryScared S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Like whatever S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|It's About Time Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack panic S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Magic Duel Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Pinkie Pie makes Rainbow Dash go Derp S3E07.png|Wonderbolt Academy Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Discord surprised S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls Season four Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord 'ooh' S4E2.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Daring Don't Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Power Ponies Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png|Bats! Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord derp eyes S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Rainbow "He's a rock!" S4E18.png|Maud Pie Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Twilight is not amused S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spike stuffs the book in his mouth S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Spike straining himself S4E24.png|Equestria Games Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Music to My Ears Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|Guitar Centered Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png|Player Piano Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie messed up EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Season five Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer "QUIET!" S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rarity gagging in disgust S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Applejack derp eyes S5E04.png|Bloom & Gloom Rainbow's super angry face S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Braeburn grinning nervously S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Fluttershy We have bought two cakes S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie's pupils move to the side S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike trying to lock Fancy Pants out S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight Sparkle "the cake!" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png|Amending Fences Rarity looking half-asleep S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Fashion Plate happily anticipating the new dress S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rainbow Dash shocked S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Rarity bites her lower lip with excitement S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Big Mac acting silly to make Apple Bloom feel happy S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie completely loses her cool S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Applejack gagging S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Fluttershy even more scared S5E21.png|Scare Master Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png|What About Discord? Ma Hooffield's derp-eyed cackle S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Applejack "Really?"; Pinkie grinning S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Starlight pauses in her anger S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer clapping her hooves S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png|The Science of Magic Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png|Pinkie Spy Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png|All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png|Photo Finished Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|Friendship Games Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Starlight biting her lower lip S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer considerably scared S6E1.png|Starkward #1 Pinkie bares a huge grin at Starlight S6E1.png Pinkie Pie baring a big party grin S6E1.png Spike with a big smug grin S6E1.png|Smug levels are imminently rising. Rarity holding in her laughter S6E1.png Pinkie Pie with a hmm face S6E1.png|Pouting! Twilight Sparkle "I know!" S6E1.png|Starkward #2 Starlight becomes a nervous wreck S6E1.png Spike and Starlight join Twilight on the balcony S6E1.png Shining Armor fatigued "of course I am!" S6E1.png Shining Armor delirious "never better!" S6E1.png|This is who I'm really am!'' Shining Armor "being a father is amazing!" S6E1.png|Shining "Mental" Armor Shining Armor "wonderful and amazing" S6E1.png Shining Armor becoming more unhinged S6E1.png Shining Armor's manic grin S6E1.png Twilight "wish there was a way to do both" S6E1.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E1.png Shining Armor reduced to a heap of nerves S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer stunned with fear S6E1.png|Starkward #3 Starlight Glimmer blank stare S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer blushing S6E1.png Shining Armor getting even more nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor in stunned silence S6E1.png Flurry Heart starting to tear up S6E1.png|Fluffy Heart's Mind: Me sad Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png|Everyone seems pretty normal...except Pinkie. The Crystalling - Part 2 Pinkie holds on to Twilight in fear S6E2.png Pinkie shocked by Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor shocked S6E2.png Cadance sees Flurry Heart on the bookshelf S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E2.png Twilight "that was even close to what we needed!" S6E2.png Sunburst "I'm not an important wizard!" S6E2.png Mane Six scared S6E2.png Flurry Heart sneezes S6E2.png Miscellaneous Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A Pinkie Pie duplicate in a scene edited from Too Many Pinkie Pies for a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of another Pinkie Pie duplicate Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|Season 1 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Season 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Season 3 Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Season 4 Pinkie messed up EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png|Season 5 Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|Friendship Games Category:Character gallery pages